Reunited
by AniLemons
Summary: Kaneki returns home after he's been gone for two months with no contact with anyone, he wants to sat hello in the best way he can
1. Touka

So, to my viewers, I know you may have been expecting a new RWBY lemon, and a minute ago, that's what I was working on, so just wait for a new one. For now, you can read this. I started Tokyo Ghoul five days ago, and finished both seasons. Spoiler: Since Touka was kept from Kaneki, I nearly cracked my phone, I needed that to happen for this lemon, though, so if you ship Touka and Kaneki, here ya go! Enjoy!

Two months after final episode of season two:

Touka sat alone on her bed of her new apartment, staring at the letter in her hand. "Return to Sender" it read in black ink, in Kaneki's handwriting. The seal hadn't even been touched, as if her friend had picked it up, wrote those words, and sent it away in less than a minute. It almost made her scream in both anger and sadness. She felt hot tears come to her eyes as she threw the envelope away.

A loud thump on her door made her snap back from her personal thoughts, and she listened to the voice of... no one. She opened the door cautiously, to find a neatly folded paper sitting in the hallway. She lifted it from the ground. No address, no name, just few words- How about some coffee? Touka read it over and over, then below it at a time, 0300 (3:00 a.m.)

"Why so early?" She asked herself, but didn't question it further

Touka's initial thought was to go to the shop Tsukiyama had once taken Kaneki, but, she doubted he(if it was him) would invite her there. So she decided it was in her best interest to go to the coffee shop she had once worked at- Anteiko.

Since she hadn't seen Kaneki for months, she wanted to look decent, despite how embarissing it would be to end up finding that the person was actually Hinami, she put on some shorts that we're too small and showed some of her ass, a tank top with loose straps and tinted blue, no bra, and an overcoat for the snow. Then she waited until half past 2, then, she boarded a bus that dropped her off a block away from the coffee shop. She began her walk through the snow, she almost regretted dressing so lightly, but, she kept in mind that she did it for her best friend.

She turned a corner and saw the building where Anteiko was located... and now stood again, rebuilt, and she didn't know. It didn't look like anyone was there. No signs, no lights. She approached the door and turned the knob slowly. The door creaked open and she stepped inside, closing the door behind her and instinctively locked it. No one sat in the parlor, no one was at the counter, so she went into the back room and into the kitchen.

Many things happened at that moment, as she opened the door she first heard the sound of water running over coffee beans, then she smelled the coffee, she saw into the dark room, the window shudders open, and the only light source. Then she saw him, white hair, pale skin, black nails, black coat. He finished the coffee, then, slowly, he turned, his right eye, light blue, coming into view first, then his left eye, black, red iris... no she was only imagining that, he didn't have a black and red eye at the moment. He wore a straight face, Touka however, showed her full emotions, and she ran at him.

His first thought was to dodge what he thought may be a punch or kick coming, his second thought was "...huh?"

Touka wrapped her arms around him in a big, warm, hug, tears streaking down her face. Kaneki hesitantly put his arms around her. They hugged for another few seconds, before Touka moved back.

"Where the hell have you been? After the fight you just straight out fucking vanished. You didn't answer any of my letters, and to top that off, you didn't even say goodbye, you asshole!" She yelled, more tears coming from her eyes

Kaneki, ever the quiet one nowadays, was quiet for a second, before saying "Sorry, I've been a bit busy. If you haven't noticed" He gestured to the room.

Touka chuckled a bit "Yeah, maybe so, but still, not one call"

Kaneki smiled and poured some coffee. They sat and drank it for a while, talking some, Touka still in between punching him and kissing him. As time passed, her mind... and body turned to the upside, at which point, she stood from the couch she was sitting at, walked to the opposite one, in which Kaneki was sitting, sat down right next to him, grabbed his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before Kaneki returned the kiss, relaxing his lips into hers. Touka pushed the straps of her top down, against her better judgement, but she wanted Kaneki to take her for his own. Kaneki glanced at the straps, and her started to worry about how quickly this had escalated, but before he could react, Touka had already begun to unbutton her shorts. Kaneki threw away his coat, and pulled up on Touka's top, which came over her head and revealed her breasts to the half breeds eyes.

Touka smirked at him and whispered into his ear "I've been waiting Kaneki"

End Chapter 1

A/N: Wait?! But... they we're about to... why?! :'( Well, I want all of you to suggest or if you want, demand me, to write how they get it on, I'm open to anything, I initially thought of using Kaneki's Kagune as a sex toy, as it is four tentacles, but I don't know if you all are into that so... anyway, tell me how I should do this, and as soon as I can, I'll type up a new chapter, thanks!


	2. Touka(continued)

You wanted it, here it is. The next chapter finally! Quick announcement, AniLemons is done after this... Just kidding, well, not really, we're changing our account name. Why? Because we want to expand the fan base to ALL TOPICS, books, movies, TV shows, video games, no YouTube! Why no YouTube? Because shit like Septiplier is weird to us, fuck you if you say otherwise! Anyway, we need suggestions for a new name, preferably keeping the Lemons part of the name. Enjoy!

Kaneki had Touka pinned against the wall, his tongue and lips brushing against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. At the same time, she already had a small puddle gathering around her feet as her pussy became wet. She bit Kanekis ear, drawing a small amount of blood, which healed quickly. She needed attention in her lower region immediately, otherwise she was going to get mad. Kaneki smirked and used his ghoulish strength to rip away her shirt and bottoms, leaving her in a torn up bra and thin white panties, through which, Kaneki could clearly see her pussy.

He smiled and rubbed a finger over her panties, the soft fabric stimulating her clit. She moaned in pleasure. Kaneki felt an itch on his lower back, his Kagune threatening to break out. He fought it off, now wasn't the time. He did, however, let another part of him grow. Touka yelped as she felt Kanekis dick hit her stomach, her hand wrapped around it and stroked it slowly. She pushed Kaneki back into a chair and got down on her knees. She resumed stroking his dick for a short while. She then pulled her bra off, exposing her tits to the open air, her nipples hard as rocks.

Touka dug around in the end table drawer for a second and pulled out a bottle or lube. She squirted some on her breasts, then wrapped them around Kanekis stiff cock. She used her hands to bounce her tits on his dick, occasionally she would lick his tip. Kaneki moaned in pleasure and thrusted up. Unprepared, Touka took a few inches into her mouth. Her tongue sliding along his shaft. She gasped as he shot a load of cum down her throat. She turned away coughing.

"God dammit, Kaneki, warn me next time!" She coughed a bit more then turned to see four, large, red, tentacles. Kanekis Kagune, stolen from the seductress Rize, he smirked. Touka shook her head and tried to move away. But, as fast as lightning, she was restrained by two tentacles, while a third squeezed her breasts. The fourth remained idle. "Kaneki, put me down!" Touka suppressed a moan.

Kaneki smirked and his fourth tentacles shot forward. It cut her panties open, exposing her pussy. It rubbed her virgin push for a minute, but moved away for Kaneki. The tentacle then spanked Toukas ass a few times. She yelped in pain, but she became for wet. Kaneki gripped her waist. His dick positioned at her pussy, while the tentacle ceased to spank her and probed her asshole. Kaneki pushed the tip of his dick into Touka, causing her to shake with pleasure, and at the same time, her ass was penetrated by the tentacle.

Touka had little time for surprise before her virginity was ripped away as Kaneki penetrated her pussy. Touka threw her head back in pleasure. As Kaneki began to thrust, so did his tentacle, which was reaching so far in her, she though it might break into her stomach. Kanekis cock spread her tight pussy wide, she moaned each time his dick hit the wall of her womb. Touka wanted to cum, but she didn't offer the satisfaction.

"I take back what I said, don't warn me, just cum, cum in my womb, fill me up so much that my pussy will be leaking your semen for hours. Cum with me Kaneki!" Touka moaned every other word or so, her words turning Kaneki on so much that he thrusted faster. He went on like that for 30 seconds before Touka screamed as he came in her womb, inflating her womb to the point she might look a month pregnant. Touka came at that time. Her moans echoed through the cafe. When the Kagune disappeared, Kaneki and Touka collapsed onto the couch and Kaneki passed out. Touka looked down to see her pussy leaking cum, just like she wanted, she fell asleep happily.

Note: Hope you all enjoyed this, I know how eager you guys and gals were for this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, and plan to write more. Remember to leave some name suggestions for the account, as well as ideas for new stories, chapters, etc. Love you all!


	3. Hinami

Hey, so I meant to upload this weeks ago, but I got busy. It seems this story is very popular and is getting hundreds of views, I love you guys and girls! Heads up, this chapter features Hinami, who is... 12 I think, correct me if I'm wrong, but she's young. If underage fanfics make you uncomfortable, don't read this chapter, skip it to the next chapter which will be featuring Akira. Oh, and I'm going to start a competition, whoever reviews this chapter saying "Hey, my name is (username or real), can I be a guest character?!" Will be put into a new story that will be coming out soon, to qualify make sure to follow/favorite this story and AniLemons! There will be five spots open, so first come first serve. The chosen five will be given first looks at upcoming chapters and stories and will even write a few chapters for you all! Enjoy!

Snap! Kanekis knuckles popped as he walked down the sidewalk to his next destination. He glanced once more at the address Touka had given him after she recovered from the shock of the brutal pounding she had recieved from him an hour ago. Kaneki smiled and dedicated her face to memory.

Kaneki didn't know how to greet his next friend. Most likely, she would be the one to greet HIM first with her cute little voice yelling "Onii-chan!"(Big Brother). Hinami saw him as her role model, but Kaneki never thought that way. To him, she was fair game. He had always had an emotional drive for Hinami ever since he first started teaching her complicated words.

The Eye-Patched ghoul was lost in thought until his stomach rumbled. He didn't want to visit on an empty stomach. He also did not want to starve. Conviniently, a scream echoed from a nearby alley. While his goal was to help, his motivation was a quick snack, not courtesy. When the half breed arrived, he saw another ghoul with...

"Hinami?!" Kaneki yelled in surprise. The unknown ghoul had the little girl pinned against the wall. Her sweater was ripped up as if the ghoul had initially tried to rape her, obviously the ghoul was unaware that Hinami was also a ghoul, he was also oblivious to Kaneki's identity.

"Fuck off kid, or you'll be next!" The ghoul gave a mean look, which immediately turned to terror as all four arms of Kaneki's Kagune shot through the ghoul's gut. A fatal strike to lower strength ghouls and humans, but the mugger was strong, but didn't heal like Kaneki could. The mugger stood and his Kagune appeared, a tail with a spiked point, glowing blue in the night. The ghoul grabbed Hinami and bit into her arm The little girl screamed in pain. The ghoul pulled away and healed then lunged at Kaneki.

Little did the mugger know, he had just made the worst mistake of his life. He slashed and stabbed his tail at Kaneki, who countered and dodged for a second before each arm of his Kagune pinned a limb of the attacker to the wall. Then, Kaneki's Kakuja, a pair of cantipede-like arms extendkng from his back, appeared.

"What is 1000 minus 7?" Kaneki laughed maniaclly. The centipede arms torn the ghoul to pieces and fed Kaneki, his cannibalistic habits getting the better of him, strengthening his Kakuja.

"Onii-chan?" Hinami whimpered in fear. She had her hand pressed over her bite wound. She had never seen Kaneki fight, and it scared her to finally see. Kaneki was an SS rated danger ghoul, and he shared control of his mind with the ghoul from whom he had taken organs from. Kaneki was a psycho killer when fighting.

"Hinami-chan, come on over here" The Kakuja and Kagune disappeared. Slowly, the little girl crept over, as if worried someone else would try to mug her. After she was about halfway to him, she ran straight into Kaneki's arms and hugged him, tears filling her eyes. She thanked him many times.

Hinami soon recovered and smiled at Kaneki. "Come on onii-chan, come home with me!" She begged cutely with her lip curled. Kaneki abliged and followed Hinami to her home. Kaneki was aware that Touka also lived there, but you couldnt tell that from the state of the home. The home was so... un-Touka. It was a complete mess, random papers that looked important for Touka's studies were ripped and scattered everywhere. Hinami didn't stop to discuss why the main foyer was a mess. She pulled him straight into her room.

Hinami P.O.V

Hinami told Kaneki to sit on her bed. She stared at him for a few minutes, questioning how and why he looked so different. She wanted to say he looked hot with his new look, but refrained from doing so.

"Onii-chan, can you help me with my Health homework?" She hated Health work. The current study was sexual activity, so, most 'homework' portrayed nudity that made Hinami feel warm and tingly.

Kaneki P.O.V

"Hinami I-" Kaneki wanted to say no, he was here to say hello and catch up with her, not help hermwith homework, but he found it hard to deny Hinami when she called him "Onii-chan" He liked how she said it "Onii-chan" He could almost here it "Kaneki!" He snapped out of his thoughts, he realised Hinami had actually been saying his name. She was looking at him weird.

"Sorry, sorry, fine, what do you need help with?" He asked in utter defeat. She handed him her worksheet, immediateley Kanekis eyes went wide. 'Why is she learning this so young?' He asked himself.

"This part confuses me" She pointed to a paragraph about impregnation. Kaneki gulped. The following question asked her to explain the process of sperm traveling to the unfertalized egg. Once again, he thought, too young.

"I can't Google it either, one reason is because the paper says not to, another is because all the sites I do get on say not to read if under 16" Leave it to Hinami to be the responsible student. Kaneki himself didn't know how to explain it, he barely learned much himself.

"Hmm, well you see Hinami, when a guy reaches climax..." Hinami gave him a confused look. "You don't know what that is do you?" Hinami shook her head

Kaneki scratchedthe back of his neck, trying to think of a way to explain it to her without his inner morals punching him in the gut.

"Onii-chan, if you can't explain it, could you show me?" By the tone of her sweet, innocent, voice, Kaneki knew she had no idea what that would mean. Hinami was like his little sister, she was too young.

Hinami got on her knees on the floor in front of Kaneki. Kaneki thought she was going to reach for his pants for a second, but her hands folded, like she was praying. "Please, please, teach me Kaneki, I need to pass this class"

Kaneki shook his head "Hinami, I can't, it isn't right" He crossed his arms. A second later he flinched. Hinami had grabbed his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. "I remember my teaher mentioning a guys penis, and, something about movement"

The little girl reached forward and wrapped her hand around Kaneki's dick. She seemed disgusted at first, but she started to move his dick around, not realising that what she was doing wasn't correct.

At this point Kaneki had surrendered to her. He put his hand over hers and stopped her movements. "You move your hand, not my penis" She took a second to figure it out, but soon enough, her hand was pumping up and down his shaft. Kaneki moaned a bit, her hands were soft and gentle.

Hinami started experimenting with stroke speeds, going from slow to fast and faser and so on. She started to think something was wrong, since he didn't say he had climaxed. She stared at his dick.

"Is there a way I can make you do a climax faster?" She asked cutely. Kaneki was lost in pleasure so much now that, instead of responding, he put his hand behind her head and shoved his dick into her mouth. "Suck it like a popsicle, but don't bite"

Hinami started bobbing her head on his dick, her wet tongue glinding along the underside of his shaft. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat each time she went down. She gagged a bit.

"Hinami, I am going to climax, move your head above my penis and keep stroking with your hand" Kaneki ordered. Hinami followed his instructions, as soon as she removed her mouth and started pumping, she felt his cock twitch and suddenly, her face was covered with Kaneki's warm seed.

Hinami had her mouth open at the time, she tasted his salty cum, she started cleaning her face off with her hamds and tongue. "Mmm, it's so good" She blushed suddenly. She looked down at her skirt "Onii-chan, I think I peed"

Kaneki laughed and switched places with the little girl. He pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties off. As he thought, her pussy was soaking wet, her juices lraked down her thighs.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing?!" She closed her legs, but Kaneki forced them open amd stuck his fave in between her legs. His tongue immedietely began exploring her young flower. Hinami yelped and moaned. "D-don't stop!"

The young girl was difinitely inexperienced, within minutes, she was spraying her juices everywhere. "Oh my gosh Kaneki, that felt... so good" She touched her pussy and wiped up some of her cum and licked her fingers clean.

Kaneki stood "Okay, now, this is how a girl gets pregnant" Kaneki pulled Hinami to the edge of her bed. He poked her entrance with his dick. She moaned, she wasn't questioning him anymore at this point. She screamed in pain and pleasure as her pussy was spread by Kaneki's dick. Blood trickled out as her hymen broke.

Hinami moaned "Ow, it hurts but feels good at the same time" She tried to move but only ended up pushing it in further. Kaneki began thrusting, causing Hinami to moan and scream. His dick was causing a bulge in her lap with eavh thrust.

Hinami moaned his name over and over, turning Kaneki on more. His dick continued to slam against her g-spot. Giving her orgasm after orgasm, until Kaneki unloaded his cum inside her tight pussy. So much semen filled her pussy that when Kaneki pulled out, cum leaked out for three minutes, all over her bed.

Hinami passed out from exaustion. Kaneki laid next to her. He didn't fall asleep though, instead he fucked her in the ass for hours, filling her with cum all night.

When Hinami woke up the next morning. She toched her asshole. Wiping up some of the cum. She got turned on immedietely. She needed a dick inside her, but Kaneki was gone. So she walked out of her room and found Touka in her own room.

Hinami stripped down and got on Touka's bed. Touka started to wake up. Forgetting for a moment that Touka was a girl, Hinami pulled Touka's pants and panties down and shobed her mouth down on Touka's pussy, Hinami screeched whem she realised she had just kissed Touka's pussy, which tasted like Kaneki's cum.

Touka had woken up. "You little brat!" Touka grabbed Hinami and pushed her against a wall. Touka grabned her special toy from her desk. A ten inch long strap on, with a three inch girth. Touka didn't lube the poor girls pussy before she slammed the fake dick inti Hinami. Hinami started to cry but her pussy was wet a second later.

Touka fucked Hinami for three hours, not letting Hinami have breaks between orgasms, Hinami was tortured. Touka forved Hinami to give her oral. Touka came on every part of Hinami that day, Hinami is still somehow tight as fuck.

Note: Hope you enjoyed! Remember to check for updates every now and then, make sure to follow and favorite the story amd AniLemons to get notifications of when new chapters aare posted. Hope you had fun reading, love you all!!!!!


	4. Announcement

Attention all Readers! I am posting this on each of my stories to announce a new account! This is if you do not want any 18+ content, the stories will have more... story to them and will be focused around certain sets of characters. The new account is Anime Recreation, please go see it, stories will be starting on it shortly. If you have any questions regarding the new account, message me. Just to clarify, this does not mean AniLemons is coming to a stop, it just means we will be simultaneously working with both accounts, so chapters may come a bit slower, but since it is summer and we do not have much else to do, expect this summer to have plenty of chapters released! We love all of you and hope for your continued support!


End file.
